Ser la presa
by Lady-Ciam
Summary: El momento en el cual Artemisa no ve otra que huir para sobrevivir, y como logra tener esa opción


**Ser la presa**

Artemisa despertó y lo primero que vio, cuando el mundo dejó de caerse y dar vueltas, fue el cielo. Estaba lleno de humo, como el aire que entraba con dificultad por su nariz. Casi se ahoga, pero pudo levantarse y toser con fuerza para evitarlo. El dolor en el torso fue enorme al hacerlo, y probó la sangre en su boca entre un tosido y el siguiente. Alguien le hablaba a su lado y tocaba su frente y pecho con fuerza. Se sentía bien donde tocaba, no había dolor ni entumecimiento. Así supo quién era.

―Apolo ―dijo entonces, aún entre toses, y le buscó con la mirada.

Su hermano estaba ahí, sanándola. Pálido, sudoroso, sucio y con esa expresión de pánico y preocupación que a duras penas podía controlar. Por más que él intentaba hacerla caer de nuevo al suelo con sus manos, Artemisa apoyó las suyas en la tierra para oponer resistencia.

―¿Ya se fueron? ―porque si él se había adentrado en la guerra aunque fuera para sanarla, estaba segura que le daría una buena...

―Sí, dijeron algo del amor de su dios y qué sé yo. Luego se fueron. Regresarán por nosotros mañana ―la voz de Apolo era insegura.

Artemisa sintió ganas de llorar. Desde que inició la guerra contra los monoteístas y constató que no podían más que rasguñar a los ángeles de mayor rango, cada vez era menor el intervalo y mayor la sensación que tenía de que el pecho se le anudaba, la garganta y nariz le dolía y sus ojos apenas aguantaban el llanto. Sí, había gritado y tirado cosas, golpeado a personas para dejar ir ese sollozo de una manera tal que no se sintiera vulnerable o indefensa... O menos vulnerable e indefensa, pero esa vez las lágrimas salieron sin más. Lo único que pudo hacer fue quitar la vista de su hermano, para que no la viera así.

Fue peor, hubiera querido no haber mirado. El Coliseum se había derrumbado en una parte, y había cuerpos de los semidivinos y algunos dioses medianos y menores por doquier. No habían sanadores para tanta destrucción, y a pocos acólitos les importaba ayudarles... Era el inicio de su destrucción pero fue tan lenta que, por un momento, habían tenido la estúpida esperanza de ganar.

Tomó la mano de Apolo, la que estaba en su frente, con fuerza. Sintió que la cabeza le dolía y palpitaba, que su mente se devolvía hacia el hueco oscuro en que estuvo. Tal vez era mejor así. Tal vez el ir al Inframundo y encontrarse con Hades fuera la única opción. Todos sabían que el único de los grecorromanos que no iba a caer en esa guerra sería él, el dios de la muerte, el que estaba recibiendo muchas almas de la familia divina en su mundo.

―Vamos Arti, tenemos que irnos. ―oyó lejanamente la voz de Apolo, y sintió que la abrazaba de lado, intentando que se pusiera en pie. Pero ella no tenía ni fuerza ni concentración para nada.

"¿A dónde ir?" Pensaba, con angustia. Hermes, el único que podía llevarlos a donde quisieran y esconderlos, estaba perdido en acción; y los ángeles parecían estar en todos lados, saberlo todo... Ni Delfos abría su boca para decirles al menos cómo iban a morir.

―Por favor Arti, vamos ―le suplicó Apolo, enojado, aunque con la voz entrecortada―. Nos esperan a todos en el campamento.

Artemisa le miró de nuevo y eso la hizo despertar. Se sintió muy avergonzada de que Apolo tuviera que ser el fuerte, porque eso significaba que ella se estaba comportando como una chiquilla asustadiza e incompetente. Aunque sus heridas no habían sanado ni la mitad, y con ayuda de de su hermano, se puso en pie e inició el camino.

El olor de la carne quemada, la sangre y las vísceras entraba con el aire lleno de humo en su nariz, y le era difícil caminar con tanto cuerpo tirado en el medio. Pero cerró los labios para no dejar salir ni un quejido del dolor en todo el cuerpo, en unos lugares más acuciantes que en otro, y puso toda la fuerza en sus piernas para no trastabillar ni una vez. Nunca había necesitado de nadie para levantarse, y si su hermano fue el primero, tenía suficiente orgullo para no hacerle la tarea difícil.

El campamento estaba a un kilómetro, ahí se reunieron todo ser griego que podía pelear y lo quería hacer. Los dioses mayores y medianos que sanaban, cuidaban y daban provisiones; estaban resguardándose en el Olimpo. Se suponía que Apolo debía estar ahí. Era el único lugar seguro, donde no habían ni podían llegar los ángeles.

—¿Hestia y los otros?

—Todos estamos aquí, muchos pelearon. Yo ayudé con el arco, aunque a la mayoría no les hacía nada mis mejores flechas.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —estaba furiosa. ¡Él debía resguardarse, maldición, esa era la orden que le había dado!

—No hay donde esconderse, Arti. Ya no.

—Pero, el Olimpo...

—Desapareció. No sabemos qué se hizo. —en su voz, se oyó un poco del horror que debió haber sido... Lo que fuera que pasó.

Artemisa dejó de caminar y cerró los ojos con fuerza. De improviso, se abrazó a su hermano para evitar el sollozo de pánico que se formó en su pecho. Apolo se lo devolvió igual de fuerte, y las heridas en todo su cuerpo se resintieron, pero a ella no le importó. Si el Olimpo ya no existía, podía ser que el Inframundo también... ¡Iban a desaparecer, los ángeles los iban a exterminar de todas las formas posibles! ¡El loco de Prometeo había tenido razón todo el tiempo! Desde que el emperador dijo que Roma sería cristiana perdieron de su fuerza. Eran como unas malditas sanguijuelas nada más, los humanos y su devoción era su verdadera comida y ahora que los monoteístas los tenían, a ellos no les quedaba más que... ¡Prometeo, maldito fuera, siempre había dicho una verdad que nadie quería que fuera real!

No, pero ellos no iban a morir, se dijo con esa terquedad insensata que muchas veces la envalentonó. ¡Que se fueran al infierno monoteísta todos los demás, pero ella y su Apolo no iban a desaparecer! Primero huiría, o se mordería el brazo, o se comería a los otros como hacían los animales para sobrevivir. No iba a irse sin más. No iba a pelear, huiría para vivir. Si los simples animales podían huir, ella lo haría y Apolo la seguiría, él siempre lo hacía porque sabía que ella lucharía con uñas y dientes para que estuviera seguro y a su lado.

Apretó más fuerte a su hermano y abrió los ojos. Miró a todo lado como si buscara la salida a la trampa en que estaba, ¡algo, algo, lo que fuera! Vio más allá como Selene estaba caída en el suelo, aunque trataba de levantarse mientras zarandeaba a su hermano Helios, que parecía inconsciente o muerto. Artemisa los había visto pelear. Dos dioses mayores con grandes poderes, habían matado a muchos de los ángeles menores, pero solo hizo falta uno mayor para dejarlos en ese estado... Dos dioses mellizos, como ellos, pero que tenían siempre a la luna y al sol de su lado. No iban a morir porque esos astros les daban la fuerza, estuvieran donde estuvieran y en compañía de quién estuvieran. ¡Gracias a quién fuera! Gritó con furia mentalmente, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué ellos podían huir, por qué?

Y luego Artemisa rió totalmente fuera de sí de tanto alivio que sintió. Dejó de abrazar a su hermano, le tomó la cabeza entre las manos y le dijo lo que iban a hacer. Él la miró con miedo, pero ella sonrió más, eufórica. ¡Podrían huir y vivir! Aunque Apolo intentó negarse, como siempre terminó confiando en ella y sus órdenes. Tomaron la fuerza vital de Selene y Helios, la conexión de esos mellizos con los astros que ni los monoteístas le quitarían nunca. Y aunque estuvieran perdiendo en esa guerra, Artemisa había hecho posible que pudieran huir y vivir; solos y juntos, como siempre desde que nacieron.


End file.
